Fathers, Sons, Sister and Siblings
by jmdunn7
Summary: Not really good at summaries. This ones about Dante and his family troubles.
1. Chapter 1

OK so I'm suffering from some serious writters block on the other story and decided to start this one. Not sure where I'm going with this but we'll find out. Hope you enjoy!

Fathers, Sons, Sisters and Siblings – Chapter 1

Sonny is sitting by Kristina's hospital bedside holding his sleeping daughters hand in his. Dante stands at the door watching the man who less than a month ago shot his own son. Sonny had been by Kristina's side since she was brought in 24 hours ago.

Dante had yet to have visited his little sister, his little sister wow did that sound weird. Dante was never going to get used to the fact that he was a big brother. Dante thought back to that first day he met Kristina at Sonny's house and she helped was willing to help him escape. Or the day she asked his advice about sex and guys at Kelley's. It hit him like that gunshot, his little sister was having sex. Not only was his little sister having sex but she mentioned something about her boyfriend not treating her right. Was it possible the boyfriend had more to do with this then anyone thought? Something didn't sit right when he found out Kristina accused Ethan. Ethan was always so protective of Lulu and the way Dante was treating her that it just didn't make sense that he would go after Kristina.

Dante knocks lightly on the door careful not to wake the sleeping Kristina. Sonny turns to find his eldest son standing in the door. Sonny stands as his son enters the room.

"Did you come to see your sister?" Sonny asks.

Dante nods. "I was going to come last night but I didn't want to overwhelm her. How's she doing?"

"She's doing better. She's didn't sleep much last night, crying out, not making much sense. Patrick says she will be able to come home tomorrow. He says the swelling will get worse before it gets better."

"Has she said anything more about what happened?"

"What more is there for her to say? She told us all that Ethan attacked her. Are you saying you don't believe her?"

"I'm not saying she was lying but I think there is more to the story than she is telling us. First why would Ethan call the 911 and ride with her to the hospital if he was the one that beat her up?

"Maybe he figured Kristina wouldn't remember."

"I don't know Sonny something just doesn't add up and I'm going to find out what really happen."

"You do that Detective Falconeri." Sonny walks back over to Kristina's side and sits down. He talks Kristina's hand back in his and Dante can see the exhaustion on his father's face. His father, that's the first time he's ever thought of Sonny as his father. Sure he's referred to him as his father in the general sense while talking with others but never in his head has that happened.

"Look you where here all night? I can sit with her for a while if you want to leave, go get some rest or just go get some coffee or something."

"I guess I could go get some coffee. Alexis went home to get some clothes and things for Kristina and should be back soon."

"Go we'll be fine, just go."

Dante watches as his father, as Sonny leaves the room. He turns back to Kristina laying there in the bed. He takes his sisters hand in his.

"Oh kiddo what am I going to do. Every time I think I have that man figured out he does something that surprises me. I guess I should have expected him to be here by your side. From what they told me he was there in the hospital the whole time I was I guess I don't know anymore." He stops and looks down at the hand that is starting to move in his. Kristina's one good eye opens slowly.

"Daaante dowing hre?" Her words difficult to understand through bruised and battered lips.

"Shush honey." Dante squeezes Kristina's hand in his. "I'm here because I was worried about my little sister and I had to see for myself that she was all right." A stray tear runs down Kristina's cheek, soon followed by another. "Hey don't cry. I didn't come here to make you cry." He says reaching up to brush a tear away. "Come on now no more tears. I don't do well with mushiness. I'm a detective and I have a rep to uphold."

Kristina cracks a small smile. "See that's more like it. Now it seems to me that we have 16 years to catch up on. Since you can't talk very good right now I guess I'm going to have to make the sacrifice and tell you all about me."

Over and hour later standing outside his daughter's hospital room Sonny listens as his son tell his sister about how at the age of 13, he and Ronnie stole the statue out of the school courtyard and reassembled it inside the Sister's Mary Margret's office. The pair continued to laugh over how Olivia, while not much bigger than her son proceeded to make it impossible for Dante to sit down for a week afterward. If this was the only way to get to know his son he would take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fathers, Sons, Sister and Siblings – Chapter 2

Dante and Lulu are walking hand in hand towards Kelly's front door. When he met up with Lulu in the hallway of the hospital he didn't think the day could be any worse. He had just come from visiting his sister and her from visiting Maxie. The doctors had informed everyone that Maxie's had slipped in to a coma and that if the phenomena got any worse she would die. Now here he was walking with the love of his life worried about his sister, his brother, Maxie and now most of all her. Stopping he turns to her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You know 2 years ago if someone would have come to me and told me Maxie might die I would have started planning the funeral. We have quite the history between us and it took Maxies' sister Georgie dying before we were able to become friends and now she's dying and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Yes there is you can be there for her. You can sit by her side and talk to her like you did with me."

"Yea I was thinking about after I go check on Ethan heading over to the apartment and pick up some of her stuff to make her hospital room a little homier."

"Yea actually I need to talk to you about Ethan."

"I don't believe he hurt Kristina." Lulu blurts out.

"I know I don't believe it either." Dante agrees.

"Wait you don't think he hurt her? I thought you were going to tell me to stay away from him."

"Why would I tell you that, he's your brother and besides after the way I saw him protect you when I was hitting on you at Jake's I don't think there was any way he would hurt Kristina, no matter what she says."

"If he didn't do it, then who did?" Lulu asks.

"I actually have a couple ideas on that but I have to follow up on some hunches and as soon as I know something I'll let you know.

Lulu reaches up and kisses Dante. "Thank you." She says taking a step back. "I should get going I have a lot to do."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and have lunch with us?"

Lulu smiles. "No I'll let you and your lunch date have some quality time together but I'll call you later and we can meet up at the loft and get some of those boxes unpacked." She reaches up and kisses him again.

"I love you." She says as she starts to talk away.

"I love you too." He shouts after her. Dante turns towards the door to Kellys and stops when he sees Mike behind the counter. He should have suggested a different restaurant for lunch. He's successfully been avoiding talking to Mike since he found out Sonny was his father. Between taking the backstairs or only coming and going when he knew that Mike wouldn't be around. Heck he even slipped a note to one of the waitresses to let Mike know he was moving out at the end of the month but now he was here and he had to face the music. Opening the door he ventured inside stopping just a bit when Mike looked up at him. Get a grip Dante says to himself as he sits down at the first open table. Mike came walking over holding the coffee in his hand.

"Coffee?" He asks.

"Sure." Dante says pushing the cup towards Mike.

"Somebody joining you?" Mike asks.

Dante nods his head. "Yea they should be here shortly."

"Mind if I sit down then?" Mike asks not waiting for Dante to answer he takes as seat.

"Sure, why not. But if you're here to give me some lecture about Sonny I'm not interested."

"I'm not here to lecture you I just wanted to know why you moved out. You know you didn't have to; you're my grandson and your welcome here for as long as you want. I don't want you to move out."

"Actually that wasn't the reason I moved out but it was a little uncomfortable and I didn't know how you would feel about what I was doing."

"I can't lie to you and say that I'm happy you're going to testify against your own father but you're my grandson too and I know this can't be easy on you. It has to be eating you up inside going against your father. Sonny's a good…"

"Can we change the subject?" Dante interrupts. "I'd rather not talk about Sonny if that's ok."

"Yea no problem. So if avoiding me wasn't the reason you moved out then what was?"

"Actually I figured since I was staying in town permanently I should probably find something a little bigger, it was getting kind of crowded around here."

"Ah I get it not enough privacy for you and Lulu huh?"

"You ain't kidding, every time we where alone upstairs someone would interrupt. It's like they all had radar."

Mike starts laughing. "Is that who's meeting you here?" He asks.

"Actually no, I'm seeing her later. But my lunch guest is here right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Fathers, Sons, Sister and Siblings – Chapter 3

"Actually no, I'm seeing her later. But my lunch guest is here right now." Mike turns to see his other grandson Morgan walking in the door.

"Dante! Grandpa!" Morgan says walking over to the table.

"Hey buddy. Are you here to have lunch with your brother today?"

"Yea Dante said we could figure out what Yankees games we can go to this summer."

"That I did." Dante replies. "Did you bring the schedule?" He asks Morgan.

"Yep right here." He says pulling out the chair to sit down.

"We'll you better count me in for a couple of those games. I would love to spend the day with my grandsons." Mike says looking down at the pair. "That is if it is ok with you?" He says asking Dante.

"I think it would be a great idea." Dante replies.

"Well, ok then. I'll let you 2 get down to business. Can I get you guys your regulars?"

"Thanks Mike. Ok let's check out this schedule shall we?" Dante says turning back to Morgan.

After about 15 minutes of marking off dates of games and checking them with Dante's work schedule they figured they would be able to make it to at least 5 games in the first 2 months. Dante looks up as Mike comes back over to their table carrying 2 plates loaded with Cheeseburgers and Chili Cheese Fries and 2 large Chocolate Shakes. Placing them in front of his grandsons Mike takes a step back. Looking down at both he says. "I should have known you 2 where brothers you order the exact same thing every time you are in here." After Mike leaves and heads back to the kitchen Dante looks over at this little brother inhaling his lunch. How he never saw it before? He and Morgan were so much alike it was unreal. The both had the shaggy brown hair, dark complexion and same mannerisms. God they both looked so much like Sonny.

"Hey kid you better slow down I don't want to explain to your mom why you chocked on your lunch."

"Sorry." Morgan says with a mouth full.

Dante smiles and continues to eat his meal. The pair is almost done with dinner when all of a sudden Morgan asks. "Dad's not going to go to jail is he?"

Dante stops eating and looks over at his little brother. How do you tell a 12 year old that if the justice system works properly then yes their father is going to jail? "We'll Morgan unfortunately right now things don't look too good for Sonny. Most of the evidence says he's the killer."

"But what if he didn't do it?" Morgan asks.

"But Morgan he did do it. He even confessed to killing Claudia."

"But what if he didn't really and he's just saying he did to protect someone else?" Morgan says upset.

"Morgan do you know something that I don't?" Dante questions.

Shaking his head in denial, Morgan says. "No." He replies almost a little too quickly. "I'm just saying what if there was a chance." Something isn't right Dante thinks.

"Look I wish there was some evidence that would clear Sonny if only for your sake but there just isn't."

"Can't you do anything? Like you did when you told everyone that he didn't shoot you. Can't you just say that you messed up or something?"

Dante's heart breaks with each question. If there was only a way he could be there for his brother without compromising every one of his beliefs.

"Morgan I wish… what do you say we get back to planning out the rest of the summer?" Dante says trying to change the subject.

"I guess but can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Dante says.

"Is Kristina going to be ok?"

Dante reaches up rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. Boy this whole big brother things was a lot harder than he ever though it would be.

"Well…….."


	4. Chapter 4

Fathers, Sons, Sisters and Siblings – Chapter 4

I really have to get the rest of these boxes unpacked. Dante thinks to himself while digging through yet another box looking for his baseball card collection he promised to lend Morgan. A pounding interrupt his search and Dante turns towards the door, surprised he finds his brother Michael standing there looking like a lost puppy dog.

"Can I come in?" Michael looking at his brother unsure of whether or not he should really be there.

"Sure man, you're welcome to come over any time. Actually you may want to call first just in case Lulu is here."

"Yea, sorry about interrupting you that time at the hospital."

"Just kidding man. I want you to know that you can come to me any time you want." Dante says placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I mean it if you need anything I'm here, whether you want to sit and talk or just hang out, I'm here."

Michael takes a step back and looks around at the surroundings. "This place is awesome but it looks like you still have a lot of work to do."

"Yea, Lulu was helping me but then she got called in to work. Why don't you give me a hand unpacking some of these boxes? Unless you have to be home or something?"

"Sure I can help." Michael says walking over to one of the boxes.

After working in silence a while Dante stops and looks over at Michael who has stopped working. Michael is holding Dante's signed Yankees baseball bat in his had starting off in to a dream world. Dante watches Michael's expression change over from of daze and shock to one of anger and hate. Dante slowly walks up behind his brother. Reaching over Michael's left shoulder he takes the bat from his hand. Michael doesn't move from his position. After placing the bat on the other side of the couch he walks back over to his little brother. Slowly he places his hand on Michaels' shoulder.

"Michael? Hey?" Still no response from Michael. "Michael, hey it's me Dante. Come on little brother talk to me."

"Dante?" Michael says snapping out of his trance and looking over at his brother.

"Yea, Michael. You ok?"

"Sorry I spaced on you there for a while."

"No problem man. You want to talk about it?" Dante asks. Michael moves over to sit down on the couch without responding to Dante. Dante moves over to sit next to him. "We don't have to talk about it now. We can…"

"It wasn't dad." Michael interrupts quietly, looking down at his hands.

"It wasn't dad, what?"

Michael looks up and at Dante. "He didn't kill Claudia. I did."

Something about that look in Michael's eyes, Dante can tell he's telling the truth.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident now dad's going to go to jail for it." He says starting to cry. The pain radiates from his brother and not knowing what else to do Dante places his arms around Michael and just lets the young boy cry until he can't anymore.

What seems like a life time later the crying stops and Michael picks his head up off his brothers' shoulder. "I'm sorry." Is all he says.

"Talk to me. What happened?"

"I swear it was an accident. I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't buddy. Just start at the beginning."


End file.
